


The Entire Fortuna Crew Wants to Die

by Ravenoftheskyes



Category: Genei Ibun Roku #FE | Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE
Genre: Futaba Sakura from P5 is mentioned for a split second, Gen, Relationships are all pretty background but., Seriously she’s only in one line so I’m not tagging her or P5, there is zero content for this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenoftheskyes/pseuds/Ravenoftheskyes
Summary: Yashiro wants to see how their fans create content for them. Specifically Fanfics. Wattpad Fanfics. What could possibly go wrong? (The answer is everything and Touma tried to warn them)
Relationships: Akagi Touma/Aoi Itsuki, Kurono Kiria/Tsurugi Yashiro, Oribe Tsubasa/Yumizuru Eleonora
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	The Entire Fortuna Crew Wants to Die

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, before we start I want to mention something. I am not against x Readers! The thing I am against is RPF fanfics. I believe that they are creepy as hell. This is just me poking fun at them, and enjoy the story!

“Do you really want to do this?” Touma asked, for the 15th time. 

“We’re just reading content about ourselves, what’s the worst that could happen? I’d like to see how our fans see us.” Yashiro replied. 

“Yashiro, we’re delving into WATTPAD. That’s the site that is KNOWN for shitty fanfics.” 

“I’d like to see that for myself, thank you.”

“Yashiro, don’t make me recite a fic Tsubasa wrote on there back in middle school!”

“Hey! That was a long time ago!” Tsubasa fired back. 

“We’re doing this, end of story!” Yashiro said, bringing the conversation back on track

“This is going to either be hilarious or terrible, there is no inbetween.” Ellie yelled out. 

“Guys, can we just start?” Itsuki chimed in. 

Kiria chuckled. 

Ellie pulled out her phone, starting off by searching Touma Akagi x Reader in the Wattpad app. 

“Ooh, this one looks good. ‘Moon’!”

“Ellie, you know full well what that fic is going to be about!” Touma yelled out, his face slowly turning the shade of his hair. 

“We’re reading it anyway!”

“Damn it!”

And so Ellie started reciting the words on the page. 

“Hey, I’m y/n-”

Yashiro quickly chimed in

“What does that mean? Y/n?”

“Your Name. It stands for Your Name.” Kiria quickly replied. “Now get back to the story!”

Ellie started reading once again. 

“I started the day by putting my blonde locks in a messy bun. And then my abusive, alcoholic, mother burst into the room! She said ‘Sorry sweetie. Needed to pay the bills somehow. New owner’s here!’ New owner?! But… but… I can’t be sold!”

“I’m sorry, did the mother just sell her daughter?” Yashiro said, shocked. 

“Believe it or not, this is actually a common trope in fanfiction.” Ellie told him, barely containing her laughter. 

“But… why?”

“Stockholm Syndrome, that’s why.”

“...Just continue.”

And so she did. 

“And so I opened the door to meet my new slave master. It was… Touma Akagi!”

“WHY THE FUCK AM I BUYING CHILDREN?!” Touma yelled out, with his head in his hands. 

“Because you’re a sexy bad boy, that’s why!”

“I AM NOT A BAD BOY! HAVE YOU MET ME?!”

“You ride a motorcycle and you star in action movies. You really expect people to know that you’re a dork?”

“...”

“Okay, back to the story!”

She picked her phone back up. 

“He roughly grabbed my arm and dragged me over to his motorcycle”

“LEAVE CAIN OUT OF THIS, PLEASE!”

“SHUT UP, HEATHER!” 

With Touma shut up, she continued reading. 

“He got on, and didn’t even speak. He just grunted, and motioned to me to get on the bike.”

“Wow, I can’t believe Touma’s become some emotionally stunted manchild with masculinity so fragile that a gust of wind could break it.” Kiria laughs as she says it. 

“Kiria, PLEASE, STOP!” Touma yelled out, blushing so hard that his hair looked light in comparison.

“...Do you need a hug?” Tsubasa said to him. 

“...Yes. Please.”

And so Tsubasa hugs him. 

Ellie takes this opportunity to keep reading. 

“And we get to his house…”

“I live with my grandpa, why would I bring a child that I just bought there??”

“Touma? Sweetie? Shut the hell up. And that goes for all of you. I haven’t even finished the first chapter yet.”

And then Ellie picks up her phone and continues reading once again 

“He roughly drags me off the bike by my bun. He drags me into the house. He puts me into a room and locks the door, keeping me inside. I pace around the room. I sit on the bed, wondering why he’d get me something so comfortable. I reach for the shades and open them. I hug myself and lay down. I bury my face in the pillow, wondering why it’s so soft…”

“Is that the end of chapter 1?” Itsuki says

“Yeah. It is. This is hilarious.” 

“This is not funny. This is terrible and I want to die.” Touma yells out, still being hugged by Tsubasa.

“Chapter two!” Ellie yells out, grabbing her phone. 

“I wake up the next morning, putting my hair back into the messy bun. Touma walks in, fiddling with his earrings. He has a small growl in his voice when he says ‘So, dearie? What should we play today?’”

“MARIO PARTY! NOT WHATEVER THE HELL THAT FIC IS THINKING!” 

“...Strip Mario Party.”

“ELLIE, NO!”

“ELLIE, YES!”

“Just… just keep reading…”

And so she did…

“‘P-Play? What do you mean’ I said, terrified. He smirked at me and grabbed my hand. He started tracing the lines on my palm…”

“I hate this. So much.” 

“...Don’t you do that a lot?” Itsuki asked

“Do what?”

“Trace your fingers on someone’s palm. You do it a lot. Hell, you’re doing it to me right now.”

“That’s what makes this so terrible, Itsuki!”

“Can I keep reading?!” Ellie yelled out. 

“Fine! Keep reading! See if I care!” Touma yells back. 

“You really care.” The entire room echoes. 

And Ellie picks up her phone to continue reading. 

“And so he stops tracing and pushes me onto the bed. He starts biting my neck”

“Ellie!” Kiria yells out. 

“He starts fiddling with his shirt collar”

“ELLIE!” Tsubasa yells out, even louder

“He pulls his-”

“ELLIE, MAMORI’S IN THE ROOM!” Touma screams out, at the top of his lungs. 

“...Fuck.”

Itsuki covers Mamori’s ears with his hands. 

“Know your damn audience, Ellie!” He yelled out, with a bit of a blush on his cheeks. 

“Even Itsuki got what was happening! He’s denser than a rock!” Tsubasa screams. 

“I’ll… skip over the smut.”

“The what?” Yashiro asked.

“Smut, or Lemons, mean sex scenes.” 

“...I’m going to need your help with all this terminology.”

“Aw, Yashiro Tsurugi needs MY help? How unexpected.”

“Don’t push it, Yumizuru.”

“Aw, come on! I finally got you to call me Eleonora, at least!”

“Keep pushing it and I’ll go back to Yumizuru-san.”

“Alright, alright. I’ll just keep reading from here.”

“I wake up a few hours later, remembering the intense glow of before. The feelings returned to me. I enjoyed every moment of it. The absolute brilliance of it all. And every day from then on was spent eating food, and every night, we had a lot of fun. I think he started to develop feelings for me. He spoke to me more and more… until one night. The full moon.”

The entire room breaks down into laughter. 

“Oh god, Ellie, you know what’s happening next!” Tsubasa says, laughs punctuating her sentence. 

“Just… just let me finish it!” Ellie laughs along, while she picks her phone back up. 

“I sit on the bed, waiting for him to come and take me. And then, I hear grunts from outside. I walk out and see Touma, his jacket strewn out beside him, and… he’s transforming into something…? He yells out ‘y/n! Get out!’ As his features turn into less of a human’s, and more into a wolf’s. His bright red fur gleamed in the moonlight. He looked at me with such… hunger in his eyes. He wanted to mark me as his, and his alone. He was without a pack, he was a lone wolf… but he wanted me.” 

Touma had taken to burying his face in a pillow, while still being hugged by Tsubasa. 

Ellie snickered as Itsuki grabbed Touma’s hand. 

“I’m sorry, this is just too funny.”

“Ellie, after this, we are reading an x reader that isn’t me, you got that?”

“Don’t worry, I’ve got a Yashiro fic queued up.”

“...Should I be scared?” The purple haired boy chimed in. 

“Yes. Yes you should.” The blonde yelled back. 

And so she kept reading the fic, while trying not to laugh. 

“He came towards me, his bright red fur gleaming in the moonlight. He howled in excitement, and tackled me- I’m skipping over this weird werewolf sex scene- and finally, we were one and the same. I was a werewolf too… and the fic is over! Finally!” 

Yashiro looked at Ellie and asked, completely seriously “Do… Do you know what the hell is wrong with the author?”

“Something is. Something definitely is. And now, it’s time for a fic about you!” 

“I regret asking us to do this.”

“When will you learn?! When will you learn?! That your actions have consequences?!”

“Just read the damn fic. Let’s get this over with.”

Ellie picked her phone up and went to her library, where she found the fic that she was looking for. 

“Here it is! ‘The Concert!’”

“...This should be fun. And by fun, I mean terrible.” Kiria chimed in. 

“Well, Kiri, let’s see what kind of fic this will be. All I know is that it involves an established relationship between you and Yashiro and that y/n steals him away from his abusive girlfriend, aka you.”

“Why the ever loving fuck- I love my boyfriend? I’d never fucking- why the hell- god damn this writer.”

“Kiria, please don’t set yourself on fire again. It’s scary and there are children around.” Tsubasa asked nicely. 

“I taught the child how to set herself on fire to get terrified reactions out of people. And now? Now I’m going to do it out of spite.” Kiria says, as she sets herself on fire. 

Tsubasa screamed and jumped into Ellie’s arms. Ellie proceeded to put Tsubasa down on the couch next to her and leaned on her as she began reading the fic. 

“My eyes were staring at my book, as I stood to the side of the station. A purple haired man walked up and started leaning on the railing. I asked him ‘Hey, do you need me to move over?’ He looked over at me and said ‘You’re fine. Do you want a picture or something?’ He looked bored and tired. I asked him, ‘Do I know you? You don’t look familiar.’ His eyes widened, and he looked at me and said. ‘I-I’m Yashiro Tsurugi. You’ve never heard of me? I’m the top male artist in Japan.’”

“Itsuki had never heard of me. Now, he’s the only bitch in this house I respect.” Yashiro chimed in. 

“Ahem!” Kiria said, to get his attention. 

“...I also respect Kiria.”

“Good. You may continue, Ellie.”

“Thank you, Kiri.” Ellie said, as she picked her phone back up. 

“I told him the truth. ‘I only listen to alternative music, like Fall Out Boy and Panic! At the Disco.’ He looked at me, the shock giving way to curiosity. He said to me ‘Why don’t you come to my concert tonight? I’ll give you free tickets. I’ll be performing with my girlfriend, Kiria. I’m sure you’d have a good time.’”

“What is this? SIV-Live? Because I’m pretty sure the last time she and I had a concert together, it was attacked by Mirages.” 

“Yashiro, that’s not important, can you LET ME READ?!”

“...Alright…”

And so Ellie kept reading. 

“I brushed my short blonde locks out of my face, as I considered it. ‘I don’t know. I’m not sure I’d enjoy it.’ I said. ‘Live a little, darling’ he said to me.”

“...”

“Anyway, Yashiro’s definitely upset again. Getting reminded of Dark Yashiro, buddy?”

“I will stab whoever made me say ‘Darling’” 

“Okay, now that he’s sufficiently upset, let’s get on with the story!”

She continued reading. 

“I decided to do it. He just seemed so excited about introducing someone new to his music that I felt like I had to go. He just had this charm… like an overexcited puppy, y’know? He was just so sweet and gentle… and that’s the end of chapter 1!”

“Sweet?? Gentle?? He’s an ass. An edgy emo sword boi who’s got daddy issues.” Touma yelled out. 

“I’d argue, but you’re exactly right.” Yashiro said, defeated. 

Ellie screamed out “Time for chapter 2!” And started reading. 

“It was time for the concert. I was wearing white vans, a gray sweater, and some sweatpants. I didn’t really care, but I just wanted to see what this guy was so proud of. I brought my book and stood close to the front, and I started reading. Kiria peeked out of the backstage area. She scoffed and said ‘Ha, look at the nerd in the front row. Reading a book at a concert? Pathetic!’ And looked at Yashiro. He looked back at her and said ‘She’s not a nerd, Kiria! She’s… not like other girls.’” And as she read that line, everyone immediately burst out laughing. 

Yashiro looked confused as everyone else laughed at it. He asked “Why does that line make you laugh? It’s… not a good line.”

Ellie wheezed as she explained to him “That line is such a common thing in fanfics. If you don’t laugh at it, you’ll cry! I-I’m going to keep reading! Let’s go!”

“‘Hmph!’ Kiria scoffed, as she stalked away. They walked back and got ready for the concert. Kiria pulled Yashiro into a kiss before leaving him alone to get ready. And then they both went on stage. I looked up at the stage to see them singing together. The song was ‘Starlight’s Spirit’, the duet they wrote. They sang so passionately on stage, it made me want to sing along. Though, Kiria looked upset for a split second after the song. They walked backstage and Kiria dragged Yashiro into the dressing room. She pinned him up against the wall and asked, with a bored expression, ‘Why were you so off key? You’re not taking this seriously!’”

And in that moment, Kiria and Yashiro broke down into laughter. 

“I-I’m the one complaining about how he’s off key?! And telling him he isn’t taking this seriously?! What the hell?! If anything, it would be the other way around!” Kiria screamed, laughing so hard she was crying. 

Yashiro opted not to speak, instead trying to control his laughter. 

After their laughter died down, Ellie picked her phone back up and continued reading. 

“Yashiro looked at her with fear in his eyes. He stuttered out a ‘S-Sorry, Kiria.’ She stared at him and then kissed him, with a smile. ‘I only get so upset because I love you, you know that, right?’ She asked him. He smiled at her and said ‘I know.’ She walked out of the room, smiling, as Yashiro sat down and looked into the mirror. He asked himself if this was what love was like. If it was really meant to make him so upset at times. Or was it meant to always make him happy. He looked out at the crowd and saw y/n’s enraptured face. She was just so beautiful that she made his heart skip a beat. Maybe that was love, he thought. He never felt anything like that for Kiria. He always felt a chill from her. Like the lyric… ‘Your heart’s cold as ice’”

“Come on, that lyric has context!” Kiria yelled out. 

“The context being that you have ice superpowers?” Ellie muttered. 

“...Well, yes, but also the next lyric is ‘but there’s a fire deep inside’!”

“As a reference to his fire superpowers!” Ellie screamed, as she pointed at Yashiro. 

“The context is still there!” 

Yashiro and Tsubasa slowly pulled their respective girlfriends down to prevent them from trying to kill each other. 

Tsubasa hugged Ellie to prevent her from leaping up again. 

Ellie decided to not try to break out of her girlfriend’s warm, comfortable grip and just to continue reading. 

“The next day, I got out of bed and put a beanie on top of my short blonde locks. I heard a knock on my bedroom door. It was him! With… roses?”

Yashiro looked puzzled, as he asked “How the hell did I get her address?”

“I think we tore my mattress!”

After they sang the entirety of Dead Girl Walking, Itsuki chimed in. 

“What the hell was that song about?”

“Yeah, it sounded nice though!” Mamori whispered. 

Touma grabbed at his chest and screamed into a pillow. 

“Uhhhhhhhhh” Everyone else said in perfect unison. 

“...They were playing Mario Party!” Ellie came up with, praying it worked. 

“Oh, okay!” Mamori said, as Touma whispered the actual meaning to Itsuki, who began blushing intensely. 

Touma then kissed Itsuki on the cheek, while smirking. 

He whispered, “I’d like to be your dead boy walking, Sparky.”

Itsuki immediately fainted. 

“...What the hell did you say to him?!” Ellie yelled out. 

“Nothing I can say in present company.” He said, as he subtly glanced at Mamori. 

Ellie put something together in her head and rolled with it, as Tsubasa kept trying to shake Itsuki awake. 

“Itsuki! Itsuki!! Wake up!!!” 

Itsuki finally woke up and his face slowly became less pink. 

“Babe, don’t ever do that to me again.”

“No promises, Sparky!”

Ellie took this opportunity to keep reading. 

“‘I… I just wanted to say I’ve had enough of Kiria’s chill. I don’t find myself being happy with her. I don’t think I ever did.”

“Ugh. I’m going to freeze whoever made this fic to death.” Kiria muttered under her breath. 

“‘I think… I think that you’re exactly what I need. I really love you. Will you go out with me?’ He asked. I took the flowers and replied… ‘Yes!’...Fic’s over!”

Kiria smiled. “That was hilarious.”

Yashiro looked more perplexed than anything. “So, is this just wish fulfillment from people who wish they could date me?”

“Exactly.” Ellie said with a smirk. 

“Then why include Kiria…?”

“Uh, because they hate her, I guess. I don’t know, let’s just get on with the next fic.”

“Why would they hate her?”

“People think they’ll have a chance with you if you’re single. Since you’re not, they hate your s/o. Some of Kiri’s fans probably hate you.” 

“That makes no sense.”

“Otaku logic, it never makes sense.”

“...You’ve got me there.” 

“Well, I do have another fic. It’s Itsuki/Touma, actually. I didn’t read the description, so let’s see what fresh hell we’ll be releasing!”

“Do we have to?” Itsuki said, a hint of a blush on his cheeks. 

“Yeah, we do!”

“...”

“...Only this and one more. I promise. If it stops being fun we’ll quit.” 

“Alright, Ellie.”

Ellie opened the fic, titled “He always gets what he wants”

“Itsuki Aoi was the high school student/director of Fortuna Entertainment. He straightened the jacket that he always wore, since the suit was just too constricting. He sat at his desk, relaxing on his phone. Touma Akagi, the damn redhead, walked by, heading out to a job. He just couldn’t stop staring as he walked out, hips swinging, eyes set ahead. He always did like a challenge.”

“Immediately unrealistic. Itsuki may not like the suit, but that’s because Fortuna’s such a casual environment. And also he wouldn’t know a crush if it kissed him. Trust me, I know.” Touma said, slow laughter filling his chest. 

Itsuki didn’t reply. 

Ellie took that as an opportunity to continue. 

“Itsuki Aoi decided that at that moment, he was going to get him. No matter the cost.”

“...Get him what? A gift?” Itsuki questioned. 

“Oh you pure, innocent, soul.”

“Which reminds me, isn’t it almost Touma’s birthday? I need to get him a gift…”

“Sparky, first of all, I’m right here. Secondly, my birthday isn’t for another month.” Touma chimed in. 

“...Right.”

Ellie grabbed her phone and announced that she was going to continue reading. 

“Touma walked back in, and relaxed on his phone. Itsuki took that opportunity to stare openly at his sweat-soaked shirt and form-fitting pants.” 

“That’s way too thirsty to be Itsuki. Once again, denser than a bag of bricks.” Touma yelled out. 

Ellie smirked as she continued reading. 

“He smirked at the redhead, who didn’t even notice that he was being stared at. Eventually he felt the stare and looked up from his phone. As he looked up, Itsuki bit his lip. Touma broke eye contact and left, looking disgusted. Itsuki smirked and put his feet up onto his desk. He knew for a fact that he was going to get him. He _always_ got what he wanted. That’s the end of chapter 1 and I regret my entire life, guys!”

“You’re the one who insisted we continue, Ellie.” Yashiro pointed out. 

“You… YOU CALLED ME ELLIE!”

“WAIT NO IT WAS A SLIP OF THE TONGUE-!”

“GUYS WE DID IT! HE’S CALLING ME ELLIE!”

“YOU’LL NEVER HEAR IT AGAIN-!”

“I’M SAVORING THIS MOMENT. YOU ARE ACTUALLY CALLING ME ELLIE!!!”

“SHUT UP, HEATHER!”

“NO VERONICA, YOU SHUT UP!”

As Ellie won that fight, she moved on to the next chapter. 

“As Touma walked into the office early the next morning, Itsuki immediately pinned him against the wall. ‘Touma. Why do you continue to resist me? You know you want me.’ He pulled his collar down- Pfft! This is too funny!”

Itsuki still looked incredibly confused. 

“I don’t get this. At all.”

Touma smirked, and immediately spoke. 

“I am proud to identify as Moronsexual, I am attracted to dumbasses and dumbasses exclusively!”

“...Wait, what?”

“It’s a joke, Sparky.”

“...I don’t get it.”

“It just means that you’re… not good at realizing that someone’s flirting with you and/or you’re flirting with someone.”

“Oh. Well, I can’t argue with that. Apparently I was helping you flirt with people back when you became the understudy.” 

“Yeah. You’re actually pretty good for someone who didn’t know they were flirting.”

“Thanks, I guess?”

“Alright, Ellie, you can continue.” 

And so she did, while stifling her laughter at the bickering and the fic. 

“‘Damn you, Aoi. All you think about is yourself.’ The redhead said, as he shoved Itsuki away-I can’t believe this. Itsuki’s not a bad person, or thirsty enough to do this shit.- ‘Ha, you think I’m selfish? You’re the one denying yourself.’-I can’t fucking take this anymore, help me-”

“Ellie, your commentary is making this funny as hell. Thank you.” Touma laughed. 

“Glad to be of some service.”

“This can’t get worse. It just can’t.” Kiria said. 

Ellie’s eyes narrowed. 

“You jinxed it! This is as bad as saying the M word in a theater!”

Kiria gasped and immediately stepped outside, spun around three times, spit over her left shoulder, and spoke…

“If we shadows have offended, 

Think but this, and all is mended,

That you have but slumbered here

While these visions did appear.

And this weak and idle theme,

No more yielding but a dream,

Gentles, do not reprehend:

If you pardon, we will mend:

And, as I am an honest Puck,

If we have unearned luck

Now to 'scape the serpent's tongue,

We will make amends ere long;

Else the Puck a liar call;

So, good night unto you all.

Give me your hands, if we be friends,

And Robin shall restore amends.”

“...Kiri, I don’t think the countercurse is going to work seeing as how we’re not in a theater and not in a production… and the fact that you didn’t say Macbeth!”

“Do you have a better idea?!”

“...Nope.” 

“You just said it!” Tsubasa gasped.

“We. Aren’t. In. A. Theater.”

“...Oh, right.” 

Ellie picked up her phone and continued reading. 

“Itsuki pulled his collar down lightly. He smirked and removed his hand from the wall. Touma threw a glare at him before leaving the office. His head was held high, and he was defiant. That wouldn’t last long. -We’re sure this is supposed to be the precious cinnamon bun known as Itsuki Aoi?- He ran his fingers through his hair and smirked. He knew that the redhead would succumb eventually. -This is supposed to be Itsuki? I guess he is ‘Looks like he can kill you, is actually a cinnamon roll’, but come on. He’s denser than a bag of bricks, guys!- He sat back at his desk and put his feet up. -Chapter 2’s over, guys! This sucks! I want to die!-”

Tsubasa screamed into a pillow as Itsuki just looked confused. 

“What… why…?” The blue haired boy said to himself. 

“I don’t know, Itsuki. I don’t know. You’re pure and sweet. Not… whatever the hell this is.” Ellie muttered, still stifling her laughter. 

“It’s still pretty funny imagining Itsuki being a frat boy, but it’s so out of character that it’s PAINFUL.” Tsubasa pulled her head out of the pillow and laughed.

“Yeah. Absolutely hilarious. Let’s focus on that part and finish this fic.” Ellie picked her phone up with a smirk. 

“The bluenette picked his phone up and got a text from Touma. A smirk was on his face as he read it. ‘I’m coming back.’-Touma doesn’t text like that, it’d probably be like ‘i’m comin back’ and three more texts saying how far away he is and maybe a selfie or two-”

“Stop analyzing my texting style and get on with it, Ellie!” Touma cut her off. 

“Fine, fine!” The blonde said, continuing on with the story. “He got up and smirked. He paced around the room, wondering how exactly he was going to do this-we already know. He’s going to throw himself at you- Touma walked over and-Wow the rest of this is just smut I’m out we’ve completed the fic!”

Touma facepalmed, as Ellie laughed. 

“Okay, we’ve made fun of your fanfics enough. How about one of mine?” The blonde said through her laughter.

“Wait, seriously?” Touma chimed in. 

“Yes. I just want to laugh. How about a oneshot?”

“...Damn, Ellie. You’re courageous as hell.” 

“I know!”

Ellie scrolled through the site and picked a oneshot titled “Arrow of Destiny”

“I walked to the door, and noticed a blonde girl walking down the street. Her teeth were sticking out of her mouth-Oh, vampire, I should have read the description- suddenly, she jumped on top of me-Oh, holy shit that was FAST- she bit my neck and-Oh what the FUCK I should have read the word count because the rest of it is just smut and I should NOT be reading that in front of Mamori-”

Ellie rolled her eyes and smiled. 

“Just one more, guys.”

Everyone looked up curiously. 

“This one… I’m morbidly curious about.”

Tsubasa furrowed her brows. 

“What’s it about?”

“It’s… a Mamori x Reader fanfic.”

Everyone spit their drinks out at that. 

“SHE’S ELEVEN??” Touma screamed. 

“WHAT-WHY?!” Kiria screamed. 

The rest were talking incoherently. The only one who could speak was Itsuki. 

“How about… instead of reading it… we text Futaba to find the author’s address, and then we send it to Barry who will murder them.” 

“...Deal. 100% deal.” Ellie said, and she texted Futaba the link and told her the story. 

Futaba quickly found the address and Ellie sent it to Barry, who started running. 

“How dare they lewd the precious 3D Angel!”

The group looked around. 

“So, how was that?” Ellie smirked. 

“I think it was fun!” Tsubasa said. “And funny!”

“Yeah. So, some more next month?”

“Definitely.” Kiria said. 


End file.
